Imperial Austai Navy
Although the combined arms of the Military was founded only in 12356 AIP, the Imperial Navy was founded long before, in 11340, shortly after their exodus. The Navy is one of the most highly sought after branches by young recruits, known for its plush life and good salary. However, the Navy is also known to be one of the toughest branches to get into, requiring both good grades and high IQs. History Founded in 12356 AIP (1300 AD), the IAO has been involved in many conflicts, although they have been generally small and few and far between. WiP Tactics Due to the sophisticated Drive systems located onboard Imperial warships, most of these ships can house one crew, known as the Primary Rift, but if that crew takes significant amounts of WIA or Mortally Wounded in Action, the ship will dock at the fleet’s port and receive the Secondary Rift. This process repeats itself every time the ship takes wounded during the Combat Drives. In the recent war with Sarthion, the Navy has been known to literally appear out of no where and launch attacks on hostile planets. Unlike most modern Navies, the IAO uses its battleships as 'force ships', which carry an additional 17165 Marines on board to carry out landings and ship boarding. Nomadic Lifestyle WiP Military Occupational Specialties Gunnery Corps Gunner The mainstay of the Gunnery Corps, the Gunner is a member of a 670 man Regiment, and within it, 6 Batteries are generally in place. Known for developing TBI and PTSD, the Gunners generally are the main reason a rift must be transferred off the ship. Gunnery Officer Of the 670 officers contained within a Gunnery Corps, more than half are Navy School graduates, a vast improvement over those who they command. As a result, the risk of developing PTSD and TBI is generally less, although Gunnery Officer is one of the least sought after jobs in the Imperial Navy. Loader Unlike the gunners and gunnery officers, the Loaders are generally just clued into the ‘request’ portion of the gunner’s mind, which allows them to fetch new shells for the cannons. The risk of developing TBI is rather high (they’re working with heavy equipment), but PTSD is rather low. Weapon Maintenance Team WMTs have the least risk of developing TBI and PTSD within the Gunnery Corps, as they generally are not clued into the Drive unless it is required they fix a weapon system mid-battle. Engineering Corps Engineer The standard Engineer is generally tasked with Engine maintenance, and general upkeep of all systems (A/C, Heat, lighting, water, etc). Little to no risk for PTSD, but high risk of TBI due to handling heavy equipment. Computer Systems Engineer The CSE is basically an over-glorified IT supervisor, who repairs computer systems on board. These systems can be on anything. However, to do this, he must be in the Drive, which could result in PTSD if stuff goes down on his shift. Etherspace Engine Engineers The second least sought after job, results in an almost 100% chance of developing PTSD-like symptoms from handling Etherspace equipment, and not so much the Drive systems. Research Corps Doctor The doctors generally identify and control new diseases and ongoing ones, so the ships may remain in operation. They also supervise child births, treat PTSD, etc. They are at no risk for PTSD thanks to no connection to the drive. Archaeologists Generally less than 1% of the ships crew, these men assist in identifying new species, examining artifacts, etc. This is a high-risk job, as landing on uncharted planets is generally not paradise. Command and Control Captain The commander of the vessel, the Captain is clued into the command drive, one of the less stressful drives. He generally commands a vessel until his death unless he receives and promotion. Navigator The standard Navigation job is a plush job, and generally 15 are found on board a Battleship. Unlike their Etherspace cousins, the standard Navigator has the safest job in the Navy. Etherspace Navigator Generally a standard navigator that received a punishment, 1 or 2 are found on all vessels. These men get seriously messed up in every way possible. There is a 110% chance you will develop a mental illness of some kind and most commit suicide barely into their fourth year.